


Distance (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Marvin is off to perform a show out of town and his girlfriend had to stay behind. One night when they’re on the phone his dark side comes out to play.
Relationships: Dark!Marvin the Magnificent / OC, Dark!Marvin the Magnificent /Original Female Character(s), Marvin the Magnificent / OC, Marvin the Magnificent / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 3





	Distance (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 11: Dirty Talk
> 
> Also I love the idea of a dark or corrupted version of Marvin! I love dark characters! Lol.

Salacia hated it when Marvin was off in another town giving a show and she had to stay home. She’d been sick when he left. But in his week away had gotten better. Now she wished she’d sucked it up and went with him. Marvin was always hating when they were apart. Even more than she did. 

But this was how it was. She was alone. And feeling...needy for attention, affection...and amorous touches. So she called him. Hoping hearing his voice would quell the beast raging inside of her. But all it did was make it rage more. 

She knew he could tell. He had to be able to hear it in her voice. He was always able to read her so well. Even when they weren’t physically together. That’s when he decided to tease her. 

“Something wrong, kitten?” Came his dark purr. 

“N-No sir!” She was quick to answer before cursing, the honorific giving her completely away. 

“Mmm, something tells me my little kitten wants to play.” He purred into the phone. 

“M-Marvin! We’re on the phone!” She squeaked. 

“What was that name?” He demanded. 

“M-Master!” She was quick to correct. 

She could feel that chuckle in her bones, even through the phone. She was already breathing heavily. He smirked and purred her name making her shiver. 

“Do you need me?” He purred, “Do you want me?” 

She whimpered and licked her lips, “Yes Master!”

“Well I want you to prove it.” He growled, “I want you to put your hand into those panties of yours and begin playing with yourself.” 

She whined and did exactly as he said. Her hand slid into her panties and she slid a finger up her slit and began to circle her clit. 

“Master...please…” she whined. 

This was embarrassing and enthralling. 

“Play with your clit. Get yourself wet.” That was easy, she was already soaked. “Then slip those fingers down into yourself. Curl your fingers and make yourself feel good like I was there fingering that little pussy.” 

The sound she let out made the dark magician smirk wider. She sounded so desperate. It was delightful. 

“Yeah, just imagine I’m there. Finger fucking you. Making you cry out for me, say my name, tell me who makes you wanna be bad.” He purred. 

“Marvin! Marvin! Marvin!” She whimpered his name over and over and arched her hips as she curled her fingers inside of her. 

“Mmm, yeah, after I finger fuck you, I’d get my head between those thighs and lick along that wet slit. Tasting you. Driving you mad.” He purred in his lovely accent. 

“Master...please…” She begged her fingers moving just as she liked. 

“Mmm, Yes kitten?” He chuckled. 

“I want you here!” She whined, “My fingers aren’t good enough.” 

“I’ll be home tomorrow night, kitten, but for now, finger that pussy like you want my cock to fuck it.” He licked his lips, he could practically feel her need for him through the phone, “Rub that little clit with your other hand, get yourself off for me.” 

“Yes Master! I want you though!” She whined. 

“If you get yourself off the first thing I’ll do when I get home is let your suck my cock.” He purred. 

“Please.” She begged.

“Mmm, you like that huh? Being my little cock slave, kitten?” He growled, “Cum for me! And say my name! Scream it! Let the world know who you think of when you get off!” 

His demanding tone was just what she needed. She cried out his name as her body convulsed in pleasure. She could hear in his voice how much he had been happy with what she had done. She panted and arched her back as she removed her fingers out of herself. 

“Get some rest, kitten.” He said, “I’ll be home tomorrow around noon. And I expect you in your collar and that cute frilly pastel green negligee and on your knees waiting for me when I come in the door.” 

“Yes Master!” Salacia squeaked. 

She knew tomorrow would probably break her hips and she was truly excited for it.


End file.
